I'm not afraid
by HetaRussia
Summary: As a child he was scared of the dark, but it was the monster under my bed fear. Now as a adult he still is scared of the dark but in another way, and to top it off he is having nightmares! And no one cares. Will anyone be there to comfort him and get him out of his fear? Fluffy!RussiaxCanada
1. The beginning

**HetaRussia here! This is my first countryxcountry!**

* * *

As a child, his fear of the dark came from his folklore, a simple monster under my bed, or in my closet fear. It would be cute, and laughable. But it worsen when he was invaded by Mongolia and when he became the TarTar Yoke, when the beatings came, when he was to do things he didn't want to do, when the torture was endless. Then another problem developed, one small children usually experience…bedwetting, and it usually spawned when he was thrown into the closet.

Now many years later, he was an adult, after facing many wars, tragedies, and most of his hopes and dreams crushed in front of his eyes, he is still facing many nightmares and his fear of the dark intensified. Unlike his childhood fears these, the ones Ivan Braginski, better known as the Russian Federation, or Russia, his nightly terrors are of his past, the ghost hanging around him, to scream out at the strike of twelve. His dark fear is from, having his people come into his house beating him senseless on every Bloody Sunday, having Winter torturing him in the middle of the night, the flashbacks of being thrown into a closet. And it seemed that no one cared! Everyday he would wake up tired and miserable, but no one even noticed, it hurt, it hurt so much, that he often tried multiple times to end his life. But Winter would come and tell him lies only to so he could keep him alive, to carry out certain deeds. Russia thought it couldn't get worst, he thought it was unfair that no one even cared about him and how he felt.

He was starting to become sick from the lack of sleep and everyone knew something was wrong , nut did nothing , he knew no one cared. And like always he will hide that pain behind his mask, of "happiness". Little did he know, someone cared and he will help.

* * *

**I will continue**


	2. The Help

Russia woke up in tears, he glanced over at his large grandfather clock, it read, 3:00. He sniffled and buried his head into his pillow and began to cry; he had been haunted by the same dream, the one where he has killed all the nations and bathed in their blood. He trembled as he glanced nervously around his room, it was dark, to dark, someone must've came into his room and turned off his lamp after he fell asleep. He hiccupped and cried quietly "I h-hate m-my nightmares! I h-hate the dark!" he sobbed as he nuzzled his pillow. His door creaked open and he froze, cold sweat running down his face, he braced himself for anything that was to come, instead he heard a soft meow and something furry brush against him.

It was his cat Anya, she had leapt onto his bed to comfort him, she curled up next to his scarred neck and kissed him. Russia sniffled and one last time and cuddled the large Siberian Forest cat till he fell asleep.

It was now 5 in the morning and Russia dragged himself out of his bed, and readied for the day.

He was now at the world meeting and it was very noisy and out of control. England and France were at 'war', they were throwing paper, food, chairs, at one point North Italy was flung across the room. Well while all this went down Russia decided to close his eyes for a quick rest.

Germany finally arrived and settled everyone down; he started his speech on his current state on how his government is, about ten minutes into it a deep sounding snore echoed throughout the room. Everyone looked over at Greece, but he was wide awake, everyone scanned the room and other nations, the snore was sounded once again and everyone's eyes fell onto Russia's massive form. He was slumped forward his face on the table, he seemed dead to the world! The nations stiffen, unsure on what to do, "Dude, why is he sleeping?" asked America, France smiled as a perverted thought popped up into his head, but before he could state, Germany slams his hand down onto the table, causing Russia to jolt awake. Russia looked widely around, unsure of where he is currently at then he settles down and asks "What time is it?" as he wipes the drool off his chin with his sleeve. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP UND PAY ATTENTION!" screamed Germany, causing the Russian to cower a little. "I am sorry, it's just" "No one cares!" Germany snapped cutting the other off. Russia looked hurt "Can, I at least-"

"NEIN!"

Russia sank into his seat and sulked, there it goes again, that feeling of being alone, he buried his head in his folded arms and sniffled a bit.

The meeting was now over, and everyone left, leaving Russia all alone, not once did anyone bother to check on Russia or let alone ask about his well-being…or so he thought, Russia stood up with a yawn and gathered his papers and suitcase, he headed to the door, when he heard "Uh, Russia…" said nation turned and saw America, wait…no America doesn't have a bear. "Allo, eh…what is your name again?"

"Canada. But that's not important, eh, Russia, are you okay?" asked Canada. Russia was going to lie, he truly was, but he was tired and overjoyed that someone finally asked about his well being. "Nyet…I'm very sleepy, and…" he trailed off and looked down at his feet as eh began to tremble. Canada blinked, as he buried his chin into Kumajiros' furry and hunched up his shoulders. For some reason this nation didn't feel the fear everyone else does. His blue eyes locked onto Russia's exhausted amethyst ones. "And, I…I keep having…" there was the trail off again, but the Canadian waved it off "It's okay, eh." He said , not wanting Russia, to explain if he didn't want to. He watched as Russia pulled his scarf up and over his mouth to hide a yawn, and that's when Canada noticed just how exhausted the other seemed. Russia a dark circles under his eyes, his hair lost it's shine, and he seemed to jump at every sound, no wonder he nearly fell out his chair when Germany slammed his hand down. That's when the nation got an idea, "Why not come home with me? Where's your car?"

"At…home…took…took bus." Said Russia, he was literally falling asleep where he stood Canada nodded and sat the polar bear down on the ground. "You have to walk, now Kumagiro, okay?" he said the bear pouted and nodded, with that the Canadian took Russia's bookcase and held his hand and lead him out of the building.

Outside Canada was buckling Kumajiro into his booster seat, once the bear was safe; he helped Russia into the car. He leaned the passenger seat back and used his coat as a blanket "You go ahead and go to sleep." He said reaching over to buckle the Russian up. The car was warm and the soft music that was playing was making him drowsy and the driving was like when Ukraine used to rock him. He finally fell asleep.


	3. The Fear and The Confession

**Hey HetaRussia here...I want to say sorry for no posting anything on this story in like ever...but this wont happen again promise!**

**ANother thing about Russicat, yeah I made him a girl...for the heck of it...okay bye**

* * *

Canada pulled into his driveway about an hour later, and to his surprise Russia was still sound asleep! The drive home wasn't as he expected, it wasn't tense, threating, or scary. No. it was actually really sad. Despite the fact Russia was slept all the way to the others house, he could tell something was wrong. Canada turned off the engine with a heavy sigh, and he leaned over to unbuckle Russia. The man didn't stir when Canada closed the door or even when Canada picked him up! "Stay right there . Let me take Russia into the house and I'll come back for you." He said as he started up his long drive way. There was one thing many people didn't know about the little Canadian, and that was he was just as strong as his brother, so packing Russia was a piece of cake. Canada walked up the long maple wood staircase and into the master bedroom.

The room was fairly large. There was a oriental rug and a large four poster bed with velvet quilt and white curtains, to the left of the bed was a large window and bookshelf. Canada pulled the curtains back and gently laid Russia down into it causing the other to moan. As soon as the other was laying down Canada set about making him comfortable, he tugged off Russia's boots, gloves, and unbuttons his coat which he promptly hung up. Though he wanted to take it off he left the Russians scarf alone, he tugged the blanket back and over the sleeping nation's body, his heart melted and a smile formed on his lips as he watched Russia nuzzle into the sheets with a content sigh. Canada, feeling accomplished turned to leave only to be meet with a pair of hurt shining black eyes "Y-You forgot me!" cried Kumajiro.

Canada sighed sadly and scooped up the little animal "I'm sorry, I had to get Russia comfortable. He admitted. The bear buried his face in his master's shoulder and sniffled "Is there anything that will make you feel better?" he asked gently "You can feed me…" whimpered Kumajiro. "Okay." mumbled Canada as the twosome left the room.

It was after lunch time when Russia stirred awake; he sat up and rubbed his eyes childishly. He looked around not recognizing his surroundings; he climbed out of bed and trudged groggily down the stairs.

He was met with the aroma of bacon, which wafted into his nose, causing his belly to growl. He looked over the railing and saw the Canadian cooking, Kumajiro was finishing a biscuit when he caught Russia's scent "Can…Car…uh…" Kumajiro stalled and gave up, deciding that throwing the biscuit at his master was easier. "HEY! Kumabearo!" he snapped turning only to be met with his fact in Russia's chest. He squeaked and stepped back "Oh, Russia your awake, did you sleep well?" he asked, Russia simply nodded not looking the other in the eye as he shifted uncomfortably. "Hungry?" asked Canada Russia once again nodded and shifted a bit once more, Canada nods and begins making the other a plate, consisting of eggs, pancakes (which were covered in powdered sugar chocolate syrup and strawberries), bacon, sausages, and ham.

After eating , and belly full Russia sighed out of contentment "Spasibo for the meal, and allowing me to sleep in your bed." He said about fifteen minutes later, Canada smiled nodding "Don't mention it." After that both nations sat in silence for a long time watching the polar bear paw at his toys. Russia shifted a bit more before turning to the other nation "Um…C-Canada wh-where is the bathroom?" Canada sat up some and noticed Russia's face was stained red with embarrassment "Oh, its upstairs to the left.'' He said, Russia nods, running up stairs.

It was now nine o' clock at night , both nations were readying for bed, Canada wished Russia a goodnight and closed the door to the guest bedroom. The instant the other left Russia began to whimper. He looked around the dark room frantically, everything seemed to shrink , his breathing came in quick in quick shuddering gasps, his eyes started to burn as he looked, then it happened!

The feeling of leather on his back tearing into his skin, the sheering blinding pain, the cracking sounds of the whip slicing the air. He cried out, but remembering that he was in Canada's house he bite down onto his lower lip hard enough that it drew blood.

As he lay in bed shuddering and sobbing pathetically, those awful memories and thoughts came crashing back to him, he was scared and wanted to leap out of bed and go running to the other nation for coddling. But he didn't do it, instead he shuddered and curled into a tight ball sobbing. Eventually Ivan cried himself to sleep.

_Ivan sat on a throne, a crown on his head and scepter in his hand. He sat watching his people each and everyone of them rioting. He stood up as he seen the doors burst open, and men with mask appeared and grabbed him. He fought back as they stripped of all his clothing and bound his arms and feet together by rope. The dragged out of his castle, and his people started to beat him and hack at him. The rioters then took up their weapons (a sickle and butcher knife) and began amputating his limbs. That's when the sound of a gun being cocked then fired with a loud 'BA-BANG!' _

Russia sat up right and without thinking bolted out the room….

Canada was awaked to sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He sat up and glanced at his door.

"Who is it?" he said with a yawn as he climbed out of bed.

"It's me I-Ivan…can I come in?" came the soft response.

Canada swung his legs over the bed and looked confused _"Why does he sound so…scared?" _ he thought. Canada trudged groggily over to the door and stood there yawning "Canada?" said Russia his voice quivering, said nation opened door only to reveal a teary eyed Russian. The sight broke Canada's heart, he noticed that he other male was glancing into the dark hallway almost frightfully "Russia?" asked Canada.

To his surprise Russia almost jumped out of his skin, and begin trembling. "C-Can I come inside?" sniffled Russia. Canada nods and leads the other into the room sitting him down on the bed, he flipped the lamp on and sat beside Russia. And once again he was surprised to see Russia sitting in fetal position, his legs were drawn to his chest as his chubby arms were hugging his legs, Canada approached him. He sat down next to him rubbing is back "Hey everything is okay, eh." Canada said pulling the other into a hug.

Russia shuddered pathetically and sagged into him, Canada sshed him, telling him its alright. That's when Canada felt his shoulder become soggy. "R-Russia?" he stammered the other let out a strangled sob and his breathing became rugged gasps. Canada felt bad for the large male, he seemed so scared right night and vulnerable. Canada pulled him into a tight hug "Its alright…it'll be alright…you don't have to cry."

And they sat there, together, Canada listening to the others quiet cries. They stayed like that for a long while until Russia's sobs died down to sniffles and hiccups. Canada patted his shoulder and looked over at him, he had to know why the other had a sudden outburst "Hey, Russia? Is everything okay?" Russia sniffled and rubbed at his eyes and said "I…I keep having nightmares…they are really scary…." He sniffled "and they happen every single night…and, and" he looked away his eyes locked on the ground as he took in a shaky breath, bracing himself for what was to come "And I'm terrified of the dark…." And with that Ivan squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears in ear of Canada laughing at him.

But instead, Canada simply smiled and ruffled his mouse colored hair. Russia looked up with large red tinted eyes, which welded again "Y-Your not laughing?" he squeaked as he removed his hands from his ears. "Why would I? We all fear something and yours is the dark…" he said "and plus, I used to fear the dark too." He said pulling the blankets back "Really?" Russia squeaked. Canada nods and gestures for him to lay next to him, Russia lays down on the left side of the bed with Canada to the right of him.

Russia thanked him and snuggled close to the Canadian "Though I have to admit…when I was scared of the dark when I was little." He said with a light chuckle.

Russia turned away, his belly had a ashamed sinking feeling. Canada noticed and quickly said "But your childlike…so I'm not surprised." Stated Canada as he got up to turn on the bathroom light.

"Is that better?"

"Da…"

"Good night"

"Spokoio nochi"

And after those exchange of words both nations fell asleep….

The next morning Russia woke feeling great, better than he felt in years! He sat up with a yawn and looked around the room, the events off last night came flooding back to him ten- fold! _"I just gave away my dark secret!" _ he thought frantically. _"But he didn't laugh at me…so maybe I can trust him…."_ He thought as he looked over to the right only to notice the other wasn't there, Russia shivered and go out of the bed going straight for the restroom.

After relieving himself and washing his hands, Russia headed downstairs. The first thing he noticed was, no Canada, the second thing was the little polar bear eating a fish, Russia approached Kumajiro and nelt in front of him rubbing his head, the same way he would do Anya his cat.

"Hey there, how are you?" he asked sounding friendly. The bear looked at him and replied "I'm good…."

"Where's Canada?"

"Who?"

"Your master?" sighed Russia understanding how Canada feels.

Kumjiro just stared, Russia gave another sigh and was about leave when Kumajiro stopped him. "Hmm? What is-" Russia was caught off by the little animal shoving his hand into its mouth.

* * *

**Chap 3 is pretty long to make up for my haitus...please review**


	4. Lose to gain

**HetaRussia here, and I want to apologize for the long wait...writersblock hit me hard and being a senior wore me down...anyway here is the last chapter of this story...seriously I had to make it the last one...I couldnt torture you guys anymore than I already had...enjoy**

* * *

It was about noon time when the Canadian returned home. He entered his house only to find it trashed! The large brown couch was flipped over, the coffee table was spilt down the middle, the entertainment center was in shamble there was blood stains here and there and…is that couch stuffing? Canada followed the tail to the source; he saw Kumajiro and Russia wrestling! Russia had a pained look on his face as he desperately tried to pry the bear off of his hand, and Kumajiro kept snarling as Russia's hand went near only causing the bear to snarl louder and his bite stronger. "Get off my hand!" growled Russia as he reached into his coat, Canada knew what was coming next! He dropped his shopping bags and darted to the Russian, he jammed two fingers into Kumajiro's neck causing him to squeak and release Russia's hand while the other simultaneously gripped the faucet the larger man held.

Canada stood over the bear who was rubbing his neck "Y-You hurt me!" Snapped the bear, his gaze dark and angry. "I'm sorry, but you cant go attacking our guest…" he said looking over at the Russian who was suckling his wounded hand. "And as for you!" he snapped at Russia "You know how these types of bears don't really like you!" he said, but soon regretted his choice of words, for now the large man had a dark look on his face "So I can add Belyye medvedi* to my list of people and animals that hate me then?" he growled.

Canada stiffens and looks down shuffling his feet "I didn't mean…" he started but fell silent. Kumajiro who grew bored off their conversation simply walked over to the one off the many bags and crawled inside "Food?" he asked peering inside. "What? OH! Russia, I have some things for you." He said pulling out an annoyed polar bear. He reached inside and pulled out a nightlight with a purple dinosaur that was wearing a night hat and holding a bear while he was sucking his thumb. Russia blushed as a dark smile formed on his lips he started to say something but he was cut off "Sorry about the light…it was er…the only one they had left." He said softy _"Whi__ch is a lie, they had a dozen others, I just thought it would be cute to see you sleeping with this one, kukuku." _He thought. "The nightlight of course is because you have a issue with the dark." He said setting it down "I also bought this because something told me to." He pulled out a plastic baggy with a white sheet folded inside, Russia knew all to well what that was! Russia bit his lip and turned to the other "C-Canada…why those?" he asked softly pointing at the rubber sheets. The other male noticed his hurt look and patted his back "Its just a feeling I had…no telling who would need them…and I highly doubt you…you know." He said.

Russia nods and then a bright colored bag with a sunflower print and a ribbon on it caught his attention. "Canada, what's in this one?" he asked reaching for it. But right as his hand touched it the maple loving nation snatched it away "Non! That's a congratulations gift for you if. And only if, you can get over your fear." He said, he end up smiling when he noticed the other nation smiling, no beaming with happiness "For me? If I get past me fear?" he asked excitedly "Da! Give me two weeks!" they both agreed and sealed the deal with a hand shake.

(**Trail One)**

Russia thought it was a good idea to skip the process of the lights and go straight to manhandling the dark…that was a big mistake! Russia laid shivering in his bed, the room started shrinking and vanishing as he looked about the room. His breathing turned into panting and is body started shaking violently, he was far to tempted to turn on the light and sleep that way, but gift was at steak! He settled with closing his eyes and pressed himself against the wall and tried focusing on the outside sounds ,the booming of thunder and the petter patter of rain, the hoots of owls, the vroom of cars, he chirps of crickets, and howl of wolves! WOLVES! Russia's imagine started working over time, he thought of the beast climbing through his window and snatching him up!

Finally after a hour of panicking Russia fell asleep.

Canada was awaken to the sound of soft knocking. He gave a annoyed grunt and heaved himself off the bed and trudged to the bedroom door and opened it. He could see Russia standing there, his lip quivering as he let out a hiccup and adjusted his scarf so that the arms of the scarf covered his front.

"What? Russia? Its three in the morning! What do you want?" he asked sounding angry, Russia must've noticed because he sniffled and looked down sadly "I'm sorry Canada…but I-I had…I had a…a…" he stopped and rubbed his eyes "I had a accident…" he squeaked feeling oh so childish. "Oh, well, its okay, eh" Canada said mentally smiling, he loved how Russia now seemed so dependent on him now. He felt excited, but this feeling intensified as the other pulled him into a tight hug. Canada's heart skipped a beat and he blushed. _"Oh how I wish I could just keep you here."_ thought the smaller nation.

As they entered the room, the first thing Canada noticed was the smell, It reeked in the room! And upon reaching the bed, he noticed the large wet patch. "Maple…." He squeaked. After a few minutes of reassuring the large male he wasn't angry he began stripping the bed and walked the dripping sheets to the washer.

"I'll start a bath." He said to Russia, said nation followed the other to the bathroom and he started a nice hot bath. He tested the water to make sure it wasn't scorching before gesturing to Russia to get in. As Russia began to undress, Canada couldn't help but watch, he took is glasses off and shoved them into his pajama pocket. Truth was he and his brother didn't need glasses. America bought some because Superman had them, Canada liked how it made him look smarter.

Canada smirked to himself, Russia was chubby, no doubt about it, but a cute chubby like a chubby child cute. But he also had muscles, not like Germany muscle who's whole body seems to be muscle, but a soft muscle tone only in his arms though. Canada assumed it was from swing that faucet. He noticed also that the large man had scars criss crossing his back, some were small while others started on his neck and went down to his heel. He felt his heart break, not even he had that many, and he was a freaking Viking!

He helped Russia into the bath and left him to his own devises, only coming back to check on him every so often.

"Canada! Canada!" Russia called. He was going to take the chance of sneaking out and slip into his room, but he was dripping wet and naked. "Canada?" he asked looking around the hallway. He sighed and looked over at his scarf, he cant believe the thing he was going to do. He wrapped the scarf around his waist and pulled, he let the arm of the scarf hang in front of the _cathedral_ and ran into his room.

Russia entered Canada's room and climbed into his bed, Canada turned on the lamp expelling all darkness in the room. He watched as Russia stopped trembling and sigh, he then placed a towel over the lamp.

**( Trial two)**

Canada tried something else, he tried the bathroom light. Russia was iffy about it, but was willing to try, Russia and Canada went to bed. He focused with all his might on the light but eventually went into a dreamless sleep.

He was awaken to by Canada who was shaking his head. Canada got up and walked to his light switch and flipped it on "You can sleep in here tonight." He said walking out and closing the door. As soon as he was out in the hall he smiled and sighed. "I love how he looks when he is scared, how he trembles and comes to me!" he said smiling. He made to the living room and collapsed onto the couch on his back.

Kumajiro walked up and stared at him "Who are you?" he asked "Canada~" he said dreamily. The bear nods and climbs up onto Canada's stomach making happy noises in is throat as he nuzzled his master "You like that big person don't you?" he asked with a smirk and lifting his paw. "NON! He cried out blushing feriously "Me? In love with Russia?" he laughed nervously "Don't be silly Kumaluka."

"Kumajiro."

"who?"

"Your bear…"

The small bear sighs and curls up falling asleep.

**(Trial three)**

Russia had been getting better, he wasn't sleeping with the lamp. The bathroom light was hardly in use but he wasn't going to move on to the hall light and there was no way he would use a night light….too much darkness, but he had to try, if he wanted that prize. He turned the light off and turned on the switch to a Pikachu nightlight the light was hardly bright enough to read with and Russia snuggled as close to it as possible.

**(Trial four)**

Russia was now tempting the no light. He was panicking and freaking out his nerves on fire. The large nation found himself checking the sheets every time he felt himself drifting off, but only found them to be dry. He sighed and steadied his breathing he had to get over his fear! He had to!

The next morning Russia woke up and dashed into the Canadians room "Canada, Canada! Matvey, Matvey! Wake up!" he said pouncing him and shaking him. Canada blinked tiredly and yawned "What?" he asked yawing "Do I get my prize now? I slept through the whole night, I was a little scared but not anymore!" he said smiling. _"What? Already not that is too soon…" _thought Canada. "Non, not yet you have to go about two more weeks then you can have it." Russia didn't like the sound of that, he pouted and agreed.

**(last and final trial) **

Russia had finally conquered his fear completely, and he had been sleeping in the dark for the past month. And a certain Canadian had noticed.

Canada had called Russia downstairs, he had the bag sitting on the table. When Russia came downstairs Canada said "You did awesomely Ivan. It takes someone with a lot of courage to over come their fears. And you have a lot of courage. So today is the day I give you your prize." He said pushing the bag towards the cold nation.

Ivan peered into the bag and with the excitement of a child Ivan tore into the bag. He pulled out a heart shaped picture frame without a picture, and he held it up to show Canada but in doing so he saw Canada in the frame. Russia knew what it meant, but he was shocked the sweet gentle nation would fall for someone like himself.

Russia smiled and placed the frame down "So Matvey is my prize, da?" he said walking over to the smaller male. "Oui." Said Canada as he tugged Ivan down to is level and kissed him. Russia felt his heart beat rapidly and pulled away "Nyet, not here…"

Canada giggled and Ivan scooped him up and carried him bridal style up the stairs.

That night Canada became one with Mother Russia.

* * *

**There you have it...I suck at boyxboy stories...**


	5. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**This one took sometime, but its finally updated. Thank you to all that Fav'd and reviewed my story! It means a lot and keeps me going!**

* * *

Its been about a week since Canada has became one with the Motherland. And both were excited to see how everyone would react to their new relationship, their bosses already know and after being harassed by both nations they form a Alliance and Act. They called it RusCan Act.

The morning started out as it usually does now, with Russia waking first and taking care of his body needs at first then heading downstairs to feed Kumajiro (he was starting to forget the poor animals name). With the bear feed he started their breakfast.

Canada and Russia would take turns making breakfast, today was Russia's. They would make breakfast from their country and sometimes they would try to make the others meal.

Today Russia had began to make his favorite food. He cut up loaves of bread, he open the fridge and took out eggs which he cracked into a bowl and began to beat. He returned to the fridge and pulled out the milk (which was two percent...both were lactos intolerant) and looked in the food closet for the salt. With the milk and salt in hand he added it to the eggs. He went to the stove and poured oil into a pan and heated the oil in the pan. He soaked the slices in milk, and fried them on every side until light brown. He returned to the fridge and pulled out the cheese and sprinkled then with cheese.

He turned and began cooking up some eggs and blini.

He placed the plates on a tray along with a glasses of juice and blackberry jam and sour cream.

When he reentered the room, the Canadian was walking out of his bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. "You made breakfast, Vanya?"

"Da! I hope my little sunflower likes it."

Both Russia and Canada has been using nicknames ever since that faithful night.

Canada walked over to the bed and smiled taking in all the delicious scent. "This smells great Vanya." he said settling down on the edge of the bed and taking the plate from Russia. Russia took the the Grenki (the bread he was cooking) from Canada and spread jam on it, and feed it to his love.

"This is amazing!" he said happily munching on it.

Russia smiled and took up his own plate and began to eat "So Russia, I was wondering, today is the meeting of the world and I was thinking today would be best to announce our relation." said Canada. Russia took the grenki away from his mouth and smiled "I was hoping the same. But I fear others wont approve us..." he said softly. Canada smiled and patted the large nation's head "Don't worry" he said "others will approve of us." he said.

When the two nations arrived at the meet, the meeting was already in full swing. Germany was screaming at America to stop laughing, Britain and France strangling each other, North and South Italy were talking to each other, the Asian nations were talking to each other Switzerland was eying Prussia and the rest of the Bad Touch. No one noticed the the couple until they heard "Privet!"

Everyone snapped their heads up and saw Russia with a arm around Canada's neck and Canada with his arms holding the others arm. "Ello, eh." Canada said with a soft smile.

America jumped up dropping his burger "Yo! Mattie, why are you with the Commie?!" he cried out.

Before Canada could answer Russia answered first "Well, for your information, me and Matvey are dating!" America felt his jaw bit the floor! "WHAT!?" he screamed "Its true, eh. After I helped him with a slight problem, Russia and I discovered we loved each other."

America stared in disbelief "Dude, that just wrong and gross!" he stated Canada glared angerily "And dating your brother slash father isnt!?" snapped Canada.

America paled.

"Alfret is dating Arthur?"

"Oui!"

Russia laughed "Well it looks like, I believe the term is 'hooking up' nowadays." he leans in and kisses Canada in front of America.

America shakes his head and Britain walks up "What's wrong love?" he asked "The commie is dating my brother." he complained, Britan smiled "Well congratulate them...and I bet your going to be uncle real soon..." he said smiling.

America looked panicked "Don't say that!?" he wailed.

France smiled and laughed "Amor she is in the air no? Right Joanna?" he said and left the two love sick nations be.

* * *

**Yeah! Expect a new nation America! reviews please?**


End file.
